1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device and a method for vacuum-sealing a cooling medium and particularly to a device with which a work piece is capable of being vacuumed and filled with the cooling medium during a heat dissipation system containing the cooling medium being worked.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The electronic equipment such as the main unit of a computer, the liquid crystal display, the plasma television and etc. usually provide a cooling system. In order to obtain better effect of heat dissipation and maintain the electronic equipment being steady in operation, the water cooling type heat dissipation system is widely adopted due to no other types of the heat dissipation system providing the same feature as the water cooling type heat dissipation system has.
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M311235, entitled “WATER COOLED HEAT DISSIPATION DEVICE”, discloses a metal base disposed on top of a high heat generating unit and a guide pipe extends from the metal base to connect with a heat sink. Cooling liquid is filled in the guide pipe to flow between the metal cooling base and the guide pipe. When the high heat unit is in operation, the heat can be transmitted to the cooling liquid. The cooling liquid, which absorbs the heat and passes through the heat sink to reduce temperature thereof, can flow back to the metal cooling base for achieving purpose of heat dissipation.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1276385 entitled “Extremely fast heat dissipation device” is disclosed to introduce gas with vacuum instead of liquid. However, the prior art in spite of introducing liquid or gas is hard to fabrication and provides strict criteria of design.